


Slipping Away

by TheWayLifeShouldBe



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Children and Teen, F/M, Fiction, Literature, M/M, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWayLifeShouldBe/pseuds/TheWayLifeShouldBe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><span class="small">This was supposed to be happy. and then the song slipping away came onto my playlist, I got depressed because it reminded me of this video I had seen and then I was like "Nope" so anyway here you have probably the most depressing fanfiction I've written. AND I KILLED MY ITALY! </span><img/><i>What's wrong with you Addy!?</i> I'm sorry I'm sorry!! So I haven't uploaded anything in a while and I'm hesitant to write any more 18+ Fanfictions because the last time I did. DeviantART suspended me for two weeks... so I guess I'm going to have to read up on their policies for Pornographic material but anyway I have a fanfiction account now anyway so if you want my pornographic Material. I'll upload it there hahaha.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Slipping Away

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be happy. and then the song slipping away came onto my playlist, I got depressed because it reminded me of this video I had seen and then I was like "Nope" so anyway here you have probably the most depressing fanfiction I've written. AND I KILLED MY ITALY! _What's wrong with you Addy!?_ I'm sorry I'm sorry!! So I haven't uploaded anything in a while and I'm hesitant to write any more 18+ Fanfictions because the last time I did. DeviantART suspended me for two weeks... so I guess I'm going to have to read up on their policies for Pornographic material but anyway I have a fanfiction account now anyway so if you want my pornographic Material. I'll upload it there hahaha.

This was supposed to be a story of a friendship and a long lost love and I wish that I could only say this story has a happy ending for everyone; I wish that I hadn’t been such an idiot to hurt the ones I loved. When I was young I knew this girl, we were friends from the very start. I cared for her greatly; and above all else against every odd. I loved her. Times change as they say, and I had to leave her, the girl whom I loved more than anyone at that time. We lost contact for years but no matter what we refused to forget about each other.  
I wound up meeting her again, many years later, and old feelings resurfaced; however, so did old memories of another love. I was also meant to protect another, whom I also loved. My heart was torn between a fresh start with Italy, and another chance at love with Feliciana. I loved. Them both.  
Feliciana had another offer, a British man who said that he’d make her his wife. I thought about the past that we shared, she was practically family then. She knew me but loved me regardless. To both of us, it seemed as though there was no other choice. I broke Italy’s trust, _for her heart_ ; Feliciana became my world.  
Years later, I started a war and had to leave Feliciana again to go fight. I watched Italy fight, day after wretched day he fought valiantly beside me. No matter what he was right there, protecting me while my head was in the clouds, despite the pain I put him through. I fought for Feliciana and Feliciana alone. She was my everything and it even made me blind to the feelings that I had felt for Italy.  
I couldn’t see just how much I had hurt him when I talked about Feliciana as my wife. To Italy, I was his hero, his first love, his life. Without me, he was nothing. Why had I been so blind to see that. Despite the thousands dead from his hand, I didn’t notice how the war had started to change him. I only had noticed the same boy he’s always been to me.  
This war, had been so hard on him I had been to blind, thinking of how I left Feliciana a second time. I was distracted, and I got captured; I escaped and managed to get back to Italy. Though this time... I was too late.  
 _“I promise to stand by your side Germany! I won’t let anything happen. And I know you’ll do the same for me.” Italy’s promise. “My life before yours Germany!” Italy held his hand to mine, I took it, and shook it._  
“My life before yours forever.” I said bluntly, though my smile made it a little easier for Italy to understand my feelings. We smiled at each other, sealing the deal with a kiss. I held him closer to my body, my smile playing on my features.Italy’s smile was the thing that could brighten anyone’s day if they were upset.  
The war finally ended, we buried him with the other brave men who had fought alongside us and perished, be it the same way he did, I knew that I’d never be able to face Chiara now. Not now that I’d let her little brother die under my watch. The war may have ended, but now, now I don’t know what to do with myself, memories of Italy haunt me. I had messed everything up trying to be a hero and fight for Feliciana. The fault was my own, I blamed no one else for letting Italy die. I was changed and it wasn’t for the better.  
I was lost back in time when he and I were so happy. We had some really great memories and I promised to protect him. We swore it, I promised him, his life before mine. My promise is broken, and there’s nothing I can do about it. Feliciana doesn’t understand why I loved her so much but said goodbye or why I fight in his name.


End file.
